Dance, Dance
by tabata188
Summary: La música resuena en el local, el brillo de los focos y ese ambiente que apesta a alcohol dan paso a una figura en mitad del escenario. El blondo fotógrafo pudo jurar que aquel subido en el escenario era nada menos que un demonio. Un demonio capaz de captar su mirada y capturar toda su atención. Lo que desconocía este fotógrafo era su porvenir cuando su futuro se juntara con el.


Hola, soy Shizuo Heiwajima y no sé qué cojones hago en un antro de estos… Ahora en serio, soy Shizuo Heiwajima, como ya he dicho y me dedico a la fotografía en su mayoría, para revistas o para álbumes… pero claro, uno dice fotografía y ya os lo imagináis en bodas, bautizos y comuniones. Pues no, realmente a mis modelos los escojo yo, amen me jodan.

Se le podría llamar mi ''política de empresa'' ¿Facilita, no?

De todas formas, se suponía que hoy iba a ser una día más en mi vida, cuando a mi amigo y senpai de la secundaria, Tom, se le ocurrió llamarme antes de empezar a cenar para que fuera con él a un local cuyo nombre estaba en otro idioma y no me dio por aprenderme.

Bueno, sin muchos rollos, ahí estoy ahora… en un local que no conozco, haciendo nada, y con ganas de volver a casa.

Oh vamos Shizuo, si te he traído aquí es por algo.- Tom jugaba con su vaso, de cristal, completamente vacío y seco, haciendo que girara sobre sí mismo, parecía impaciente por mostrarme algo.- He encontrado algo interesante.

¿En un cabaret?- farfulle entre dientes, si tenía que ser sincero, no me gustaban esos antros y menos si estaba el puto cartelito de ''prohibido fumar'', recline mi asiento con mi pie y empecé a moverme aburrido y cansado, deseando que si Tom iba a invitarme a beber lo hiciera, pero que no mareara tanto el asunto.- No voy a escoger a nadie de aquí, lo sabes, nada de putas ni de casadas con ganas de fiesta.

¡Shizuo!- me reprendió en un susurro, chiste la lengua molesto, joder, parecía un niño de 5 años y su madre… como si hubiera dicho algo que es demasiado cierto como para considerarse educado para la sociedad. La gente se escandaliza por algo como la llana y simple verdad dicha sin adornadas palabras.- Esto no es un ''cabaret'', es un club.

¿De alterne?- Le conteste, simplemente no sería yo si le contestara sumisamente, quizás hace unos meses, pero no hoy, no ahora. Pero eh, tenía que admitir que el local quedaba lejos de un lugar similar a un cabaret o un club de alterne, en palabras escuetas, no era más que un escenario en mitad del solar, un bar con barra y taburetes, actualmente lleno de mujeres y algún que otro hombre, y unas mesas normalitas para cenas, supongo.

Oh, ¿hoy estamos respondones, no? Igual, espera a ver lo que quiero mostrarte.- Sonrió de una forma juguetona, como ocultándome un secreto y le respondí con un gruñido que provenía de lo más hondo de mi garganta, decir ''cabreado'' no era correcto, más bien estaba cansado de toda la mierda que tenía sobre mis hombros.

Apoyo mis brazos sobre la mesa y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre estos, joder, hoy podría descansar tranquilamente en mi casa, que sí, que hace por lo menos 6 meses que no tengo un modelo fotográfico, y el dinero precisamente no me sobra… y eso se nota cuando tengo que pluriemplearme en 3 lugares distintos para poder pagarme las facturas y llegar a fin de mes, a eso le sumamos que mi comida y cena era Ramen del pre cocinado. Aun así, prefería no tener a nadie que fotografiar a una furcia o una niñata.

Desde mi posición observo el escenario con por primera vez en la noche, aire de curiosidad… ¿Qué iba a presentarse ante mi esa noche, que era tan ''bueno'' como para que Tom-san me arrastrara sin ni si quiera una palabra que me hiciera suponerme el motivo de mi presencia?

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que las luces se están apagando, me incorporo rápidamente y oigo murmullos de voces femeninas por todas partes. Miro a Tom, el cual ha enfocado su vista en el escenario y yo simplemente le imito.

Los focos se encienden y hay unos bailarines que parecen más de soporte que de otra cosa…. Hablaría de forma mas técnica si supiera algo de baile, pero si soy sincero, mis conocimientos de baile son nulos, literalmente se limitan a que sé moverme como una planta cuando se supone que debería ''bailar''.

Pero una figura que resalta sobre las demás hace escena.

Lo observo embobado, lleva una ropa llamativa, sin duda. Una camisa blanca de manga corta que muestra unos brazos algo fibrosos, ciertamente, doblarse, estirarse y bailar simplemente como lo hace debe hacer que saques un poco de musculo sí o sí. La camiseta, ahora que me fijo, lleva unos tirantes negros, me doy cuenta cuando en uno de los pasos los estira rápidamente, peor a la vez con cuidado de no darles de sí. Luego los pantalones, un poco más bajos de donde deberían estar, mostrando a veces su vientre en algunos movimientos, son de un color negro y se ven como si estuvieran plastificados, no sabría decir si son charol o látex. Las botas son tres cuartos de lo mismo, aunque estas son más probables que sean charol, cuando la luz de los focos le ilumina estas ''brillan'' en cierta forma. Vuelvo por el recorrido que he recorrió con mis ojos, que le examinan y re analizando todo lo que ya había visto en primer momento, no hace falta decir que es algo difícil hacerlo mientras no para de moverse. En uno de sus movimientos las puedo ver bien, sus manos, aunque están tapadas por unos guantes de cuero con una abertura en su parte inferior interna que deja ver parte de la muñeca y la parte de abajo de la palma. Lo siguiente que capta mi atención es el sudor que cae por su cuello, le perla la piel y la verdad es que no me extraña en lo absoluto, los focos que dan de lleno en él y que seguro que generan un calor jodidamente insoportable y su actuación, que precisamente no era algo poco movidito… sinceramente si había algo que tenía que valorar de ese tipo era que se esforzaba y que tenía una fuerte voluntad ahí arriba. También, se nota que al salir llevaba una capa básica de maquillaje, apenas unos polvos de base que se han ido a la mierda con ayuda del sudor hace unos minutos… Aunque no lo entendía, su piel no tenía ninguna imperfección a simple vista, así que, seguía sin entrarme en la cabeza el por qué ponerte potingues si vas a sudar, y lo sabes. Y sus ojos… tiene las pupilas frescas y unos ojos de apariencia casi felina, además sus iris tenían un color como el de la herrumbre… el color del óxido, aparte de esto, hay unas pequeñas piedritas de bisutería pegadas bajo el ojo izquierdo de este bailarín, son tres de color negro que son vistosas, pero tampoco me impresionan demasiado y apenas pasan desapercibidas para mí. Sus labios parecen tersos, y al menos nos e aprecian agrietados, el chico hace un movimiento y se relame los labios… y creo que instintivamente alce una ceja… aunque gracias a eso pude verlos mejor, parecen carnosos y suaves, de un tono rosado bastante bonito. Para finalizar con mí pequeña critica mental, lo último que miro es algo en lo que alguien normal ya se habría fijado, supongo… porque según Tom mis análisis son bastante raros… pero joder, yo solo observo lo importante para mí… volviendo al tema, era su cabello, era negro azabache, se encontraba algo revuelto al menos en la parte visible, ya que la parte superior de su cabeza se veía cubierta por un sombrero chato del mismo color que su pelo.

Al fin vuelvo a la realidad y no penséis que hago algo como esto con cada jodida persona que veo, que va, solo con aquellos que ''resaltan'' sobre otros, como un animal inspeccionando al enemigo… ¿supongo? Y sin darme cuenta la escucho, su voz. Tiene un tono fresco con un toque pícaro… siento que la mejor forma de describirlo sería decir que tiene un toque de ''segundas intenciones ocultas'' y no unas intenciones muy buenas… quizás físicamente sea lo más irritante y desagradable que puedo ver en él.

Le prestó atención a su actuación unos minutos y entiendo que la letra va de una burla irónica de los canones en el amor, en resumen, mierda que no me interesaba, y siento si se oye desagradable pero soy fotógrafo, no un jurado de American Idol. De todas formas, empiezo a comprender porque Tom me ha traído aquí.

La canción termina y unos gritos femeninos resuenan en el local. El chico se despide bajando su sombrero con una de sus manos, generando que la sombra causada por este hiciera que sus ojos tomaran un color ligeramente rojizo, pasa a dejar que solo se vea su perfil, colocando su mano libre en su cintura, para rematar adorna todo esto con una sonrisa juguetona que crea más gritos entre las chicas y señoras. En ese momento algunos billetes son entregados desde el público a aquel tipo, que se agacha y los recoge susurrando un ''gracias'' a unas chicas medianamente jóvenes, de una forma apenas audible y que hizo que tuviera que leer sus labios… además por su sonrisa podía ver que solo intentaba ganarse lo que una conocida mía, Erika, llamaría ''fangirls''. Tras esto se da la vuelta y va a la parte trasera del escenario donde deben estar los camerinos y demás.

Mis cavilaciones se ven interrumpidas por una risita divertida, miro de reojo a Tom y veo que se está descojonando solo, probablemente de mi.- ¿Qué?- Me sale en un tono más agresivo de lo que yo quería, pero no me importa.

Estabas embobado, como un niño en una tienda de juguetes.- Apoya uno de sus codos en la mesa y aguanta su cabeza en su mano con un gesto burlón, como el típico niño pequeño que ve a su amigo mirando a la niña que le gusta y fuera demasiado obvio.

¿Vas a hablar o que, papa pitufo? Que, vaya con la puta risita.-Escupo el comentario ganando que Tom frunciera levemente el ceño.

Bueno, dejando las bromas a un lado, veo que has puesto tus ojos en él, la verdad, esta es la razón por la que te he traído aquí, aunque supongo que ya la has deducido.-Su mirada se volvió seria y su sonrisa se volvió similar a la de un empresario, que hizo que se me pusieran los pelos de punta por un instante.

Tengo que admitir que podría hacerle algunas fotos.- Hago una pausa y observo mi vaso frente al de Tom-san, esta también vacío, no lo he tocado ni una vez.-Pero sabes que no trabajo con modelos masculinos.

Oh, vamos Shizuo… si no pones de tu parte, no vas a encontrar modelos. Y te hará falta alguien como él, poco conocido, fotográfico y con una cara bonita.- Me mira de forma comprensiva, Tom solo lo hace por mi bien, pero tengo mis principios.

Bufó y hago un leve mohín, a la par que Tom sonríe obteniendo la victoria, POR AHORA. Se levanta con cuidado, guardando su silla, al contrario de mí que simplemente me levanto de malas maneras y dejo la silla tal cual se quede tras irme.

Le sigo a través del local, sorteando algunas mesas de camino a una puerta ubicada al lado del escenario la cual tiene una plaquita que pone ''solo personal''. La toca un par de veces hasta que se da cuenta de que está abierta, acaricia le pomo y la abre.

Y observo que es tal y como suponía, el ''backstage'', un montón de atrezo y cosas similares. Además de 3 puertas que parecian ser un baño, un camerino y un despacho. La única cerrada era el camerino el cual no era muy difícil de suponer que tenía que ser eso por huevos.

Soy más alto que Tom-san y veo que un chico se nos acerca, digo ''chico'' pero posiblemente ronde mi edad… es de pelo castaño raro, como pelirrojizo. También tiene unos ojos verdaceos y no me fijo demasiado más, porque no me importa mucho esa persona. El chico le muestra una sonrisa a Tom, la cual este le devuelve, murmuran algo y el tipo clava sus ojos en mí.

¿Es este tu amigo?- Me mira de arriba abajo, como si no se terminara de creer que yo y Tom-san fuéramos conocidos, emito un gruñido entre dientes, me jode cuando me miran de esa forma analizadora a mí. Se mete un par de mechones tras su oreja derecha y me mira de una forma un tanto cordial.- Encantado de conocerte, soy Yanase Yamada, aunque prefiero que me llamen Yan.

…- Voy a presentarme cuando Tom se interpone entre el chico y yo.- Es Shizuo Heiwajima, el fotógrafo del que te he hablado. Y si, queríamos ver a ese chico que te comente.- Me presenta como si yo fuera tonto y no pudiera. Sé que es Tom-san y no debería, pero a veces me daban ganas de darle un pequeño collejon, para que viera que puedo hacer las cosas solito, joder.

Oh si…- Oh no... Ese ''Oh si'' ha sonado menos positivamente de lo que yo quería oír.- Respecto a eso, quería comentarte que él es… una buena persona, pero hace falta tener paciencia para saber tratar con él.- OH, Genial, una jodida diva… si había algo por lo que yo destacaba era por mi gran paciencia… dejando la ironía, ese anuncio me había terminado por joder las expectativas. Tom me mira y sabe lo que estoy pensando, bueno, es que en mi cara estaba escrito que mucha cara de niñero no tengo.- Pero por favor, sígueme y aunque sea, le conoces y ves si le quieres o no de modelo, ¿no?

Me mira de forma comprensiva, ¡Joder! ¿Hoy a todos les toca mirarme así?... y mierda, vuelvo a ceder, ese Yan sonríe triunfante y nos indica que le sigamos hasta la puerta ya supuse que era un camerino. Llama a la puerta y pasa a abrirla sin esperar una palabra de permiso.

Es una gran sala con varios tocadores, los cuales tienen útiles de belleza y demás, al otro lado hay un montón de perchas con vestuario y demás. Por el resto era una sala de color blanco con baldosas de un color crema. Hay unos cuantos chicos charlando entre sí en los tocadores, a excepción de él… está sentado frente al último tocador, mirando su móvil de forma algo desinteresada con una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo un café negro en lata.

¡Izaya!- Yan le llama y gira la cabeza en nuestra dirección, deja su café sobre el tocador y guarda su móvil en un bolsillo de su chaqueta, la cual se ha puesto después del espectáculo seguramente. Y nada más oír su nombre una mueca ladina y burlona que se asemeja a una sonrisa decora su cara.

¿Yanase-kun? ¿Qué te trae a hablar conmigo? – Observa a Yan y luego me mira, por un momento siento como si una aguja se clavara en mi frente y chisto la lengua molesto. Y parece que eso le hace gracia al hijo de puta, ensanchando esa mueca.- ¿Te traes amiguitos?

Izaya-kun… por favor compórtate, no siempre te traigo trabajitos.- Yan se acerca hasta apoyarse sobre el respaldo de la silla de ese tal Izaya, el cual suelta un '' ¿Ah?'' con un tono curioso.

¿Trabajitos?... ¿Qué tipo de ideas tienes en esa cabeza, Yanase?- Echa su cabeza hacia atrás y mira a Yan, con una expresión socarrona con un aire pícaro. Veo de soslayo que Tom se rasca la nuca mirando a Yan e Izaya.

Tan malpensado…- Deja de apoyarse en la silla del bailarín y su expresión coge un aire más serio.- Y por cierto, mis ''amiguitos'' son de los que depende que consigas o no ese trabajo.- hace una pausa para ver como Izaya nos mira con cierto interés en la mirada, cosa que consigue hacerme irritar.- Así que cuida tu vocabulario, tu lengua puede ser demasiado afilada a veces.

Suelta una breve carcajada que se me antoja irritante.-Ummm… ¿y entonces a quien tenemos aquí?- Apoya su codo derecho en el tocador, dejando caer su cabeza sobre esta.

Gruño, y mascullo mi nombre de forma ininteligible, joder, vamos que me jodía tratar con este tipo de gente. Me reventaba la moral y la minúscula paciencia que tenía.

¿Podrías hablar más alto? No como un perro por favor.- Tom me da una palmada y me susurra que me calme, y menos mal que me recuerda su existencia, o le habría partido la cara a ese tipejo hace 3 frasecitas.

Shizuo Heiwajima, fotógrafo… él querría que tu fueras su modelo- Tom lo dice tan rápido que seguramente se ha sorprendido a si mismo de haber hablado tan rápido sin cagarla o morderse la lengua.

¿Fotógrafo? Uhm... interesante. Hablemos de mi pago esta noche.- Cierra sus ojos y me muestra una sonrisa encantadora… tan encantadora que por un momento siento que voy a vomitar… espera… ¿eh?

¿Esta… noche? Ya es de noche.- Uno de mis parpados se eleva y le miro con cara de'' ¿Qué cojones me estas contando?'', el me mira con un aire extrañado a la par que divertido.

Oh claro, ¿No me vas a invitar a cenar ni nada? Que descortés.- escupe su comentario con un toque de ironía.- Así no vas a conseguir muchos modelos, ya entiendo por qué has tenido que recurrir a buscar modelos por estos locales…- Me dieron ganas de meterle una patada en la boca, si no fuera porque estaba harto de cenar ramen pre-cocinado y NECESITARA trabajo si no quería pasarme la vida encontrando trabajos a media jornada en los cuales pudiera durar más de 2 semanas. Aprieto uno de mis puños y siento que mi cartera se va a volver aun más ligera de un momento a otro…

Supongo que sí, ¿no?- Miro a otra parte y parece que se lo toma como un ''si''.- Bien… Entonces salimos en 10 minutos, Shizu-chan.- Se me tuerce el gesto al oírlo, ¿me ha llamado de la jodida forma en que lo ha hecho?- Oh si… mis modales… Yo soy Izaya Orihara.- Me sonríe y siento como si el jodido demonio en persona estuviera ahí de pie frente a mí, y eso no me gustaba una mierda.- Por favor, llevémonos bien desde ahora.- Me extiende su mano, buscando un apretón, o sellar un pacto con el demonio, que también era factible.

Me dan ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda y salir de ahí, cenar mi ramen de konbini y seguir viviendo un día más… Pero algo en mi cabeza genera una chispa de estupidez y hace que mi mano apriete la suya.

No sabía que quizás, al fin y al cabo, sí que había sellado un pacto con un demonio.


End file.
